


Body Talk

by gamelicker



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Funny, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamelicker/pseuds/gamelicker
Summary: Dead bodies are the least of your worries this morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works for more reader inserts!

You groaned, sitting up to look at the digital clock across the room. 3:02. 

“Goddamn it.” You muttered before throwing the blanket off of you and making your way to the kitchen for a glass of water. You were having a particularly saucy dream about your boyfriend before you woke up. Why did sex dreams always end before you got to the good part?

You made the glass of water, thinking about when Jason would be home. Hopefully soon. If he wasn’t too beat up from his vigilantism this evening maybe he could help you reenact that dream.

As you leaned against the counter of kitchen, taking a sip from your glass, you heard a quiet click come from across the room. 

You looked up to see none other than your boyfriend, crawling through the fire escape window and dragging a giant black body bag behind him. You silently watched as he pulled it in, letting it hit the floor with a thump. He locked the window and pulled the curtains across it.

Jason turned back around, pulling off his helmet and running a hand through his hair. He stood, staring at the giant black body bag for several moments and sighing. He stepped over it, rubbing his eyes as he made his way in your direction.

He looked up and stopped when he saw you standing there, in nothing but his oversized t shirt and a glass of water in hand. He smiled sheepishly at your raised eyebrow. 

“What’s in the bag?” You casually asked, taking a sip of water. For some reason he looked so tantalizing right now. Damn that stupid dream. He licked his lips and looked away.

“Not a dead body.” 

You giggled at his demeanor. Normally you’d be more pissed that he brought his nighttime activities home. When you had began to date it was made clear that you wanted nothing to do with his vigilante life, unless of course, you were patching him up.

“Mmhm. Baby we’ve got to work on your lying skills.Try to sound more convincing. What’s in the bag?” Jason just stood there, awestruck that not only at the fact that you were taking the situation so lightly, but that you were also seemed to be flirting with him.. He looked back and forth before answering.

“Definitely not a dead body?”

You giggled once again, rolling your eyes at him. You made your way over to where he stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek. You leaned up to whisper in his ear. 

“The quicker you get rid of that body the quicker you get to touch mine.”  
You pulled away to see a grinning Jason. He pulled you up by the waist to give you a quick kiss and a light squeeze of your ass. 

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes babe.” 

And with that he set your feet back onto the ground and made his way back to the big black bag that was taking up half of your living room. With a skip in his step he grabbed the straps and made his way back to the fire escape window. 

“Be back in fifteen and I’ll make it worth your while.” You called, giggling when you heard a “challenge accepted” from a muffled voice outside of your window.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is or if it's any good.


End file.
